


It's a Comfort Thing

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: in which Shawn comes home after touring the world, and learns just how you got by without him





	It's a Comfort Thing

**Author's Note:**

> lots of smut; kissing, teasing, masturbation, sex toys, slight bondage, dirty talk, daddy kink, etc.

**Honey:**  text me when you’re on your way home so i can start dinner xo

 **Rockstar:**  will do xx

I shove my phone back into my pocket with a smile and rub my hands together eagerly.

It had been five months since I’d been home, which also meant five long, agonizingly lonely months since I last saw Y/N. 

Admittedly, I’d much rather be home with her right now, either fucking the shit out of her, or holding her close to my chest as I wash her hair in the bathtub. 

She always loved corny shit like that. 

But unfortunately, I wasn’t. I was in my dressing room, waiting with Andrew and John Mayer to be interviewed with Ellen DeGeneres.

“Hey, you’ll be home soon Shawn, chill.” John teases with dancing eyebrows and I scoff playfully at him. 

My knee continues to jitter up and down and I pat a beat onto my thighs. 

“John, I just miss her man.” I groan, rubbing my hands over my face in an attempt to rid her of my thoughts, but it was no use. 

The thought of her withering beneath my body was doing questionable things to my sanity, and I was honestly beginning to have trouble hiding it.

My phone vibrates from my pocket and I dig through my tight jeans to retrieve it, my eyes scanning over the new text that displayed on my screen.

 **Honey:**  oh forgot to say, have fun in the interview baby. i’ll be watching… in that matching lingerie set you like ;) xx

My eyes widen, my pants suddenly becoming extremely tight as I imagine her sprawled across the couch, white lace adorning her curves as she- 

“Shawn, you’re on!” Andrew snaps me from my thoughts, my throat suddenly very dry and my hands clammy.

I quickly stuff my phone back into my pockets, wiping my sweaty palms into my jeans and standing from my seat.

I awkwardly adjust my pants, digging into my boxers to quickly pull my hard-on up and into the waistband of my pants.

I follow the team of the show out of the dressing room and through a long hallway until I make it out on stage, loud cheers emitting from the crowd. 

I smile happily, waving to the audience before I greeted Ellen with a peck on the cheek.

John and I flail onto the couch as the cheering slowly dies down and I suddenly feel awfully nervous. 

In my last interview, I was asked very personal questions in which my answers were taken out of context, twisted, and published online- which, ultimately caused a lot of drama.

“Boys, boys, boys. How are you? I understand you’ve only just got finished touring?” Ellen asks, lifting one leg to rest on her other thigh.

I nod my head with a smile whilst John answers her question about his new single. 

I keep a smile on my face, laughing at some things John says until he’s finished talking.

Ellen’s attention turns to me as John leans further back into the couch, arms outstretched over his head as he looks to me with a smile. 

“It must be very hard for you though, right? All this time away from home?” She asks with concern and I sigh with wide eyes, nodding my head in confirmation.

“It’s great, you know, traveling and performing with everyone. But a year is a long time from home and it does get very difficult.” I nod, John watching me and nodding in agreement at my statement. 

“Is that why you take your pillow with you?” Ellen questions, a series of photos of myself carrying the blue pillow close to me. 

I chuckle at the photos; most of them taken after I’d been on a flight or even just walking around backstage.

“It’s funny you say that, actually. It’s not my pillow.” I laugh, Ellen’s eyebrows raising quizzically. 

“Did you just steal someone’s pillow on a plane?” She laughs, and I laugh with her but shake my head from side to side. 

“No, it’s my girlfriends. We have this thing that when I leave for tour; I’ll take her pillow and she keeps mine.” I shrug my shoulders, smiling at the memory of Y/N coming up with the idea.

It was a smart idea. It was a sense of home I had with me when I was away, and also a piece of her. 

I remember how she told me she’d always sleep in my clothes when I were away because it felt like I was holding her. 

So when she started sleeping with my pillow when I’d left, she didn’t feel so alone and felt more like I was with her.

The audience awe at my confession, a small blush creeping onto my cheeks and the excitement to rush back home to her suddenly grows stronger. 

“That is awfully sweet. Do, uh, do you guys FaceTime or Skype while you’re away?” Ellen asks, her smile growing when I nod my head. 

“All of the time. A lot of people say that we’re still in that honeymoon phase, despite that we’ve been together for almost three years now.” I chuckle, John slapping my chest as he smiles at me.

Before I met Y/N, I was what John called a man-whore. I’d sleep with girls but had no intentions of being there when they woke up. 

The last serious relationship I had was with a model, Jenny. 

I was falling hard for her but she treated me like shit. It wasn’t until I met Y/N at Brian’s birthday five years ago and I saw how poorly her boyfriend treated her.

It opened my eyes to my situation, and eventually, I left Jenny.

“The pillow idea is very sweet, actually.” Ellen coos, and I smile at her, shrugging my shoulders. 

“It’s a comfort thing.”

The rest of the interview flew by, and I don’t know if that was due to the fact that I had zoned out after talking about the pillow, or because my excitement to see my baby was so powerful I managed to speed up time. 

Before I knew it, I was climbing out of the taxi and dragging my bags toward the front door of the house. 

I dig my fingers into my jeans, pulling out my keys and quickly unlocking the door, throwing my bags inside before I follow and slam the door behind me.

“Honey!?” I call out, kicking my shoes off and throwing my keys into the glass bowl on the table. 

I smile at my surrounds, warmth coating me at the feeling of finally being home.

“Shawn!” Y/N’s sweet voice calls out to me, my smile immediately growing. 

She races down the stairs, her silky nightgown slipping open as she jumped into my arms, her legs around my waist, arms around my neck and her face nuzzled into my chest. 

I squeeze her body closer to mine, as I hold her from her middle. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” She groans, her head moving from my chest and I finally take a close look at her after so long.

Her hair was pinned up messily and her face free of makeup, but I swear I’ve never seen her look more beautiful. 

Her smile was the light of my life, seeing that gorgeous smile could make the worst day better in the blink of an eye. 

“I missed you too, baby.” I smile, my eyes beginning to water and she pouts at me playfully. 

“Shawn, don’t cry. You’re home now. And I would say dinner is served, but you didn’t call to say you were on your way home. Do you want to order pizza?” She asks, the soft pads of her thumbs gently rubbing beneath my eyes to dry them.

I hold her wrists in my hands, nuzzling my cheek into her small hands and stroking my thumb against the back of it. 

“Pizza sounds good.” I smile, nodding my head slightly. 

A wave of tiredness washes over me and I yawn loudly into her hand.

 "Do you want to go take a nap? We can order food later, it’s only 7?“ Y/N asks, noticing the tiredness that was written all over my face. 

"Can you take a nap with me?” I ask, and her smile grows. She nods her head, turning and walking away, but I grab hold of her hand- 

“Wait just a second.”- and pull her back to me, her chest smacking into mine. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, I was holding her soft face in my big palms and pressing my lips against hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed and slowly, she melted into the kiss; her arms wrapping around my neck as I held her by her waist. 

She hums against my lips, fingers teasing my hair and my hands slowly leave her cheeks, finding their way to the back of her head, my fingers tangled into her hair as I press her harder against me. 

I tug gently at her hair, a soft gasp slipping from her parted lips, and I take the opportunity to slither my tongue into her mouth. 

She groans at the action, her wet tongue massaging my own and a low whine emits from her lips.

“I thought you wanted to take a nap?” She mumbles, her words muffled by my mouth and my hands leave her hair, running down her waist until they knead her ass through the silky material of her robe. 

Y/N whimpers, her back arching, ass pressing harder into my hand and her chest presses closer against mine. 

I hum back in appreciation, squeezing her ass harder and sliding my hands beneath her robe. 

“But I want you more,” I growl, my hands resting beneath her thighs as I lift her from the ground.

She wraps her legs around my waist, my hands around her ass. 

Y/N tugs at my hair, lips messily crashing together as I carry her up the stairs, our sloppy kiss never breaking until I kick the bedroom door open, throwing her onto the bed. 

She lays on her back, leaning on her elbows. 

Her hair was sprawled out around her, her robe wide open and I stare down at her hungrily. 

Not wasting another second, I tore my shirt off my torso, unbuttoning my pants as they slide down my legs and I step out of them; the tent in my boxers growing.

She wiggles in the sheets, the sweet melody of her giggle erupting from her lips as I crawl between her open legs. 

Her hands tangle into my hair, pulling me closer to her with a smirk on her face, slowly pressing her lips against mine. 

I roll my hips into hers, a sexy whine echoing through the room as Y/N bucks her hips up and into mine, loving the feeling of my hard cock pressing against her panties.

The harder I pressed myself into her, the wetter my boxers became, her arousal seeping through her lace. 

With both my hands on either side of her head, I move one down to her shoulder, my finger gently tracing over her skin as I slowly nudged her bra strap down, along with the soft silk of her robe.

My lips soon followed, and I pressed featherlight kisses to the skin my finger previously touched. 

The back of her head fell into the pillow, her chest arching into mine as I continued to roll my hips into hers. 

I groan as the sudden wetness on my boxers seethed through the fabric and lubricated my cock. 

“Fuck, you’re absolutely dripping,” I growl, another whine leaving her lips and I pulled away from her. 

She looks at me with furrowed eyebrows, watching as I climbed off the bed. 

Her eyes trained onto the aching tent in my boxers and the darkened patch of her wetness, her cheeks flushing crimson.

I tug my boxers down, a relieved sigh falling from my tongue as my cock sprung free. 

“Hm, baby.” Y/N whines, wetting her swollen lips as she watches me wrap my hand around my wet cock, pumping myself as I watched her absentmindedly roll her hips against the air. 

I release my aching erection, crawling back onto the foot of the bed. 

I lean over, looping my fingers into her panties and slowly pulling them down her silky legs and setting them beside me. 

“God, I missed your pretty little pussy, baby.” My attention fixated between her legs, the way it glistened with arousal in the dark.

I slid toward her, snaking my arms around her thighs as I pried them as far open as possible, my breath hot on her heat and she whimpered in frustration. 

I dip my face between her legs, my slight stubble scratching against her thighs and her fingers grip at my hair, her chest heaving in excitement. 

I look up to her through my lashes, our eyes meeting as I wink at her before shoving my face into her pussy. 

Y/N moans filthily, back arching and eyes fluttering closed. 

I flatten my tongue between her folds, teasing her entrance as I lick a stripe up to her clit, groaning at the sweet taste of her arousal. 

She inhales a sharp breath as I suck her clit into my warm mouth, rubbing my tongue against it as she rolls her hips into my face.

“Fuck, Shawn. That feels s-so fuc-fucking good, baby.” Her filthy moans and words caused my cock to twitch against the sheets. 

I release her thighs, one hand traveling down my body and I grip my cock, grunting in satisfaction as I pump myself to the pace she rolled her hips. 

My other hand travels between Y/N’s legs, my index finger swirling between her folds, collecting her juices and she whimpers loudly. 

I pull away from her pussy, my chin dripping with her arousal and her back collapses back into the bed.

I crawl further up her body, my hard cock sliding through her folds, my tip grazing against her sensitive clit and she gasps.

“Open your mouth, baby,” I speak, my voice low and eyes hooded. 

I lift my finger to her mouth and push it past her parted lips. 

She clamped her mouth around my finger, sucking her wetness off it and swirling her tongue around my digit. 

“Oh, fuck. You’re so hot.” I whimper, gently rolling my hips into hers, reveling in the feeling of my cock sliding through her folds. 

Y/N hummed around my finger, as I pull it out of her mouth and press my lips against hers feverishly.

With my lips still meshing with hers, my hand leans over the bed, opening the bedside table drawer. 

I disconnect our lips, looking over to the open drawer in search of a condom, but I find something else. 

My cock twitches at the sight, my eyes darkening as lust and desire consumes my every emotion. 

I grab the rubber in my hand and pull back to her, my face hovering over hers. 

“Did you find a condom?” Y/N asks, her voice a low whine and her hands run up and down my chest.

I stare down at her.

“I found a lot more than a condom.” My voice was rough as I tried to contain my excitement. 

Y/N furrows her eyebrows at my words, her eyes following my hand that was by her side and when she notices what I was holding, her cheeks darken red in embarrassment. 

“Is this what you’ve been using to get yourself off whilst I’ve been gone? Huh? Using it and pretending it was me fucking you. Were you screaming my name, baby?” I ask, my eyebrow raised and she nods slowly, swallowing thickly. 

A pang of arousal shoots through me at the thought of her fucking herself with an inanimate object.

“Are you mad, daddy?” She asks slowly, noticing my sudden change in facial expression and her hand slowly creeps between our bodies until she finds the dildo by her hip.

“No, kitten. Daddy’s not mad. In fact, daddy wants you to show him.” I smirk, her jaw slacking as she stares up at me in disbelief. 

“Be a good girl, show daddy what you did when he was away. Show daddy how you fucked your tight little pussy with it.” An uncontrollable moan shamelessly slips from her lips, her hand tightly gripping on the rubber beside her. 

My hand travels between our bodies, wrapping around her hand and guiding it between her legs.

She adjusts her grip on it, and I guide her hand up and down, her wetness lubricating the rubber and she moans in satisfaction. 

“Come on, baby. Show daddy.” I whisper, releasing her hand and pulling away from her completely. 

I crawl off the bed, taking her panties into my hand and sitting back in the armchair that faced the foot of the bed. 

I watched as Y/N touched herself, my cock throbbing at the sight of her pretty pussy smothered in her own arousal, and I wanted nothing more than to eat her out for hours, to taste her sweetness on my tongue again.

“Fuck.” Her soft whimper caught my attention, but my eyes remain gazing at her tight pussy and the way she rubbed the rubber cock between her folds. 

I growl at the sight, my grip on Y/N’s panties tightening before I carefully unbunch the delicate lace in my hand, holding the crotch in my palm before grabbing my cock. 

The wetness of her panties worked as a sweet lubricant as I began to pump myself, watching her whimper and moan. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” I ask her teasingly, eyes never leaving her pussy as she continues to rub herself. 

She hums in response, slowly dipping the rubber cock into her tight cunt and I whimper at the sight, watching as her back arched off the sheets and a filthy whine left her lips.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” I growl, pumping my cock faster with my bottom lip tugged between my teeth and I watch her intently. 

Her grasp on the dildo had tightened as she relentlessly fucked herself with it, long whines spilling from her lips and she thrust her hips into her hand. 

“I want you to pretend that’s my cock, baby. Imagine it’s me fucking your wet pussy, hitting all those deep spots as I play with your clit.” I growl, turning myself on even more. 

Her legs begin to shake, her hand thrusting the cock into her relentlessly and a filthy whine sounds through the room. 

I tear my hand away from my pulsating cock, dropping her panties to the ground.

I stomped toward her, snatching the dildo out of her pussy and she shrieks in pleasure. 

I leave it on the bed, crawling between her legs and pressing my lips against hers harshly. 

She whimpers at the feeling, her legs wrapping around my legs and she pushes me off her, causing me to roll over to my side of the bed. 

“You fucking ass, I was- I was ab-about to cum.” She breathes frantically, trying to catch her breath and I smirk at her, watching as she straddled my waist. 

“But daddy didn’t say you could cum, did he?” I retort, authority laced in my voice and she pouts down at me.

My cock slid between her folds as she teasingly rolled her hips against mine.

“Daddy, I want you to make me cum.” Y/N whimpers, her legs already beginning to shake. 

“Ride me,” I growl, her eyes lighting up with excitement and she steadies herself onto her knees, my cock standing at attention as she slowly sinks down on my length. 

I hiss at the feeling, her tight walls stretching out as I filled her. 

“Fuck, daddy you’re so big.” Y/N whines sexily, my hands gripping at her hips as I thrust up into her.

“Shit, honey. You’re so tight, god you feel fucking amazing.” I cry out, snapping my hips into hers at a merciless pace, grunting at the feeling of her tight walls clenching around me. 

“Shawn, oh Shawn, that feels so good. Don’t stop!” Y/N screams, her legs shaking either side of me as her perky tits bounced at each thrust. 

I could’ve cum at the sight, but I wanted nothing more than to feel her finish all over me. 

“I’m so fucking close, daddy. I’m gonna cum!” Her voice was raised, face contorted and I swear I’d ever seen her look so beautiful.

“Cum for daddy, cum all over my big cock, baby.” I encourage, thrusting harder and faster until her walls clenched around me, her warm arousal coating my cock and a pornographic moan screamed from her lungs. 

My eyes widen at the noise, my release following as hot spurts of cum shot through her and she slowly stopped rocking her hips against mine, lifting herself off me and crashing into the sheets. 

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen or heard.” I swallow thickly, turning to the sleepy girl as a lazy smile tugged at her lips. 

“Sure was, daddy.” She teases, my smile growing as I pull her into my arms.

“Can we take that nap now?” I ask after a few minutes of silence had passed. I wait for an answer, my head shifting to look down at her. 

Y/N was cuddled into my side, eyes slid shut as her soft breaths gently blew over my chest. 

I smiled down at her, sitting up slightly to pull a blanket over us and her grasp on my torso tightens subconsciously. 

I smile down at her, tugging the covers over us and relaxing back into her arms. 

My lips gently press against her hair, a satisfied, yet tired sigh leaving my lips.

“I love you, baby,” I whisper, holding her as close as I possibly could. 

“I love you, too, rockstar.” Her weak voice spoke and my eyes slowly fluttered closed with a content smile tugging at my lips.


End file.
